Always And Forever
by Black Lightning Bulb
Summary: Severus Snape had always loved Lily ever since he had first seen her.  A series of one shots that are all connected from when Severus first saw Lily
1. Chapter 1

After seeing this I couldn't help myself.

This was strongly inspired by an artist on deviant art who goes by kyla79. i strongly suggest you go to her gallery. the piece i'm refering to is called **_Always -Deathly Hallows Spoiler- _**

This is going to be a multi chaptered story.

* * *

He was five when he met her. It had been a gloomy day in October, but his mother insisted that a boy his age needed to go outside every once and a while. Young children needed to have a healthy glow, that could only come (or in her opinion) from interaction outside with other kids. She had wrapped a scarf around him, kneeling down so she was at eye level with her son. "Now Sev, I know you would rather be here with a book, but you need to get out." Maybe this was part of why he remembered her wrapping the scarf around his neck with care in such vivid memory. The fact that she was even concerned stuck out in his mind, even as a young boy. As he walked out of the house he heard his father starting to yell and was almost glad that his mother had forced him out. 

When he had arrived at the play ground he was unsure of what to do. There was a multitude of different things to do, and he was a small friendless boy to which those all seemed trivial. As many times before he wished he could have a wand. He would love to try out spells, transfiguring blades of grass in to long stemmed flowers, making slugs so big that they could destroy the rickety swing set. With this thought he directed his attention to the swing set, already imagining a huge slug advancing towards it. That was when he saw her.

He was a clever boy, but not even his mind could conjure a good description for her beauty. Her hair was flying in the wind behind her, a trail of auburn and gold. Her eyes were closed in merriment and her mouth was open in a large smile. Even the fact that one of her front teeth was missing didn't deter his thoughts of her. She was pale, but she had that inner glow. It wasn't the one his mother was talking about to get him out of the house. It was like pure golden light was coming out of her, lighting the gloomy day. She had a laugh that was light, just like the rest of her. He stood there watching in sheer amazement that someone as beautiful as she was could live in a place like Spinner's End.

He wanted to walk up to her and say something to her, but all he knew about were spells and wizarding politics from the radio shows his mother listened to while cooking dinner. He wasn't supposed to talk about that with anyone, so how was he supposed to talk to her about that? "Lily!" He heard someone shout from behind him. He turned and before he could move out of the way a blonde haired girl barreled past him, knocking him into the ground.

"Petunia be careful!" He heard the girl, who must be Lily say. A few seconds later she was kneeling down beside him, his auburn haired goddess. "Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Lily we have to go, mom wants us back for lunch." Her sister whined from behind her.

"I'm fine." He replied, surprised that he could even say anything. "Thank you." He stood up, brushing himself off.

"Oh no, you're bleeding!" She said, pointing to where there was a red stain on his pants. "You must have hurt your hand." Before he could even say anything she had grabbed his hand, turning it palm up so she could exam it. "It doesn't look bad." She squinted, as if trying to exam it further, not even noticing the blush that was taking over his features. He looked at his palm, her right hand holding it gently, and her left hand pressing gently near his shallow wound. Suddenly it disappeared.

"Lily!" Petunia exclaimed, jerking her away from him. "Mom told you not to do that in front of other people!"

Lily smiled weakly at Severus, her eyes pleading with him. "What do you mean Tunie? He's just a fast healer." He nodded enthusiastically as they ran off leaving him standing there in there wake. He saw her pull away from her sister long enough to wave back at him before she disappeared behind shrubbery.

He decided to start walking home, even if he hadn't been there a particularly long time. If anyone had seen him on the street they would say he had a bounce in his step. That even if he wasn't a particularly handsome smile something in him had turned on, making him warm. Years later he would probably answer it only came out when he was with her. As he walked up the pathway to his home his father came out muttering something about going to the pub. He continued to walk, his mother waiting for him, her face livid. "How was the park?" She asked, obviously trying to calm down.

"It was fine. There was this girl there," Severus said, trying to figure out how to phrase what he was saying. "I think she's like us."

"Like us?" His mother questioned, understanding dawning on her. "And why do you think she isn't a muggle?"

He held out his hand, the one she had been touching with such tenderness just a few minutes ago. "I fell and got a cut. She held my hand and it went away."

Severus's mother nodded, taking his hand in her own. Her touch was cold and he ached longingly for it to be Lily's yet said nothing. "I see." She straightened herself, letting go of his hand. "Stay away from her Severus. We don't know what she is, and don't tell her anything about our world." She saw his pants, her eyes narrowing. "And take those off before the stain sets in." She walked off, leaving him alone to stare at his hand.

* * *

Please read and review. I'll promise to do the same, at least if i know what your writing about, if I don't I'm truely sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and it always thrills me to see that one of my stories have been added to a favorite stories or alert list. So thank you very much.

* * *

He didn't have contact with her after that. His parents were fighting more then ever and his mother needed him to be there. Right now his parents were arguing over his seventh birthday and whether or not he should get a party. It wasn't that he wasn't going to have one; it was that both of them had a very different idea of who should be on the guest list. "My Mother wants to be here for the most important birthday in a young wizard's life!" 

"Eileen I told you not to say that word!" His father yelled. Snape heard something crash from where he was sitting on the steps and cringed.

"Well what's wrong with that word Tobias?" Eileen retorted. "Magic! Wizard! They're just words!"

"Shut up you old scabby wench!" His father yelled. He heard another crash and wished he had a wand. Severus knew he could repair it wit a flick of his wrist and a mumbled _Reparo_. Maybe he could do the same with his parents' relationship.

"That was my grandmother's vase you bastard!" Eileen yelled. He heard the light quick footsteps of his mother and his father's shriek. "It's just a spell to repair the damage you've done!" His father must have said something because the next minute he was storming out of the kitchen as his mother came out shouting at him again. "If you don't want me to go around doing magic then don't go and break things!"

"Don't say the M word!" His father yelled back, grabbing his jacket off of a post by the door.

"Where are you going?" Eileen yelled.

"I'm a grown man; I don't have to answer to you!" Tobias yelled opening the door and slamming it shut.

Eileen glared at the door. "I bet he's going to the pub." She muttered walking into the kitchen again. Severus watched his mother until she disappeared and heard some more pots and pans clattering around. It would be pasta and cheese tonight, it was his favorite meal. Moms thank you meal, for not commenting on the fight. For being a good boy. He walked down stairs, seeing his mother already boiling a pot of water. She flicked her wand towards the fridge and it opened milk, cheese, and butter floating out. "Hello Sev."

"Hi Mum." He responded, sitting at the counter. He watched as his feet dangled down annoyed that they couldn't hit the floor. Maybe if he could make them grow just a few more feet he could stand up to his father. He didn't even notice that his legs were starting to stretch until his shoes hit the floor. "Mum," Severus said, staring down at awe at his legs. "Mum, you should come look at this."

"Severus I'm cooking, bring it over here." Eileen responded, stirring at something on the stove vigorously. Severus gingerly tested the ground but found that he couldn't support his own weight anymore with the rubbery stubs. "Well are you going to show me?" Eileen asked in annoyance.

"I grew some." Severus responded dumbfounded on what to do.

"Well of course you did, you are a growing boy."

"No Mum. I really grew some." Eileen turned around to glare at her son as he lifted up his right leg with his hand. Eileen stared for a moment and sighed, moving her cooking off the stove. "Let me go lock the door and then we'll go to St. Mungo's hospital."

This made Severus feel awkward. This really made Severus want to see Lily. Maybe he would go down to the swing set and see the bright haired goddess, if he was lucky enough to have the fates smile upon his little seven year old soul. Until then, he was on his way to St. Mungo's.

* * *

It isn't very long, but I like it either way. Please R&R 


End file.
